Love Me
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. After the War Harry and Severus have a one night stand darning the celebration. Feeling guilty Severus brakes of any further relation ship. Harry pregnant, after the school year is over he leaves.. He moves to America where he meets new friends, and gives


**Love Me**

**Title:** Love Me

**Author:** Me (SqurlieJack)

**Ratting:** Pg-13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Summary:** After the War Harry and Severus have a one night stand darning the celebration. Feeling guilty Severus brakes of any further relation ship. Harry pregnant, after the school year is over he leaves.. He moves to America where he meets new friends, and gives birth. He stays in touch with the Weasley family. Remus and Draco five years latter come to teach at Hogwarts, along with Harry.

**-Chapter 01-**

****

****

The final battle was over Harry had delivered the final blow to Voldemort, at just half past midnight Voldemort had fallen to the ground cold and lifeless. After having seen there master fall the Death Eaters retreated leaving the dead and injured to fend for them selves. They had put off rounding up the last of the followers in choice of celebration.

They were all gathered in the great hall at Hogwarts, everyone was cherry even those whom had lost loved ones. Harry on the other had was seated in a corner of the room, he had seen so much in his young life, so much death. In his first year he had had to face Voldemort for his first time, as little more then a child. In his second year Ginny had almost been lost at the hands of Voldemort's old diary. Third year he had found his god fathere and almost lost him in the same night. Fourth year Cedric Diggory had died, at Voldemrots hand. Fifth year Sirius had died much to his despair. Sixth year McGonagall and Hagrid ha died. Now seventh, yes Voldemort had died but at the cost of more lives then he could name, Ron and Hermione being the main ones to him.

Severus whom was doing the same thing as Harry at the moment only in a corner a crossed the hall and drinking his ass off, caught sight of young Mr. Potter doing the same exact thing he was and that caught his interest. Stalking over to Harry with a bit of a sway on account of him being drunk of his rocker, he smirked, well kind of his mouth wasn't exactly complying with his mind at the moment. As his shadow feel over Harry, said young man looked up startled.

"What do you want?" Harry asked slightly irritated that the older man had snuck up on him, sulking he took another swig from his Fire Whisky. Glancing up his green eyes roamed over the tall dark haired man. During the middle of sixth year Harry had begun to develop a crush on him, much to his distaste. Remus had suggested he tell him, much to Harry utmost disbelief, Hermione thought the same, only she added the mindful subjection he wait till after he'd graduated.

Severus was having thought along the same line, having had a small thing for the dark haired boy, he wouldn't dignify it by calling it a crush. Remus had told him to tell the young man as well, he had formed some what of a shaky friend ship with the werewolf, which had developed over the years. "A word with you Mr. Potter." He said actually getting his trade mark smirk up with time, as he twirled his robes, stumbling slightly and walking out the nearest door not waiting to see if Harry was fallowing.

Harry slightly surprised and liking the way his teacher looked with slightly flushed cheek, followed. Walking into the hall he looked around startled to fined no one there. Shaking his head thinking it must have just been an alcohol induced dream. He was about to walk back into the room when two long slightly muscled arms wrapped around his waist pulling his back flush against a smoothly muscled chest. "Took you long enough Mr. Potter." Snape whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry gasped and shivered, knowing his should pull away but not wanting to. Severus was quite pleased with the response he got from the younger even with his alcohol mind trying to tell him it was wrong and falling badly. Slowly he kissed from Harry's ear down to soft pink lips. The kiss started out slow and sweet, if only a little sloppy from the alcohol, before coming more needy and wanton. Soon enough Severus had Harry pined to a wall devouring the sweet mouth beneath his lips. Harry whimpers moaned whimpered and begged all being swallowed buy the olders hot demanding mouth.

Braking the kiss Severus looked down into Harry glazy forest green eyes, staring up into his dark onyx ones pleading for him to continue. Not being able to resist that pleading gaze in this fogy minded state he swiftly slung Harry over his shoulder walking off towards the dungeons. "Hay, I'm not a sack of potatoes" Harry sluraly protested only receiving a slap on the ass as proof that he was hared. Neither of them noticed to two seats of eyes watching them form opposite ways, eyes sparkling.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

****

****

Harry woke groggily the next morning to a pounding headache, and having to pee. Trying to get up he found out two very important thing, one being that it was a bad idea from the pain that shot up his back in his bum and thighs, and two being that even if he didn't have the pain he still couldn't move because of the are wrapped possibly around him. Harry was completely shocked before memories of last night came running through his mind.

Severus awoke to the feel of someone next to him moving, opening his eyes he was quite surprised to see the back of one Harry Potter. Quickly getting up he shoved the other away from him, causing him to fall of the bed. "What are you doing in here!" Severus asked as Harry's head popped up from the side of the bed he had fallen off of. Harry looked at him thunderstruck. "Well don't look at me like I'm stupid explain your self." Severus said aggravatingly.

"You mean you don't remember?" Harry asked sounding absolutely heart broken at the thought of the other man not remembering. Severus' eyes widened as the memories of the night before flooded his mind.

"That was a mistake." Severus stated in a shaky voice. Getting up, ignoring the fact that he was completely nude, grabbing a blanket from a near by chair he dropped it onto Harry's also nude body. Picking him up by the arm he escorted him to the door. "You need to leave, don't come back here, if you mention this to anyone I will hunt you down and rip the skin from your body!" He hissed out, throwing out the stunned boy.

As the door slammed shut he stalked back to his room feeling utterly exhausted. Walking into the room it smelled of sex and Harry. He was tempted to just clean it up and forget it ever happened, but he knew he wouldn't to that. He didn't want to forget the way Harry's skin tasted or the sound he made, he didn't want to forget the was his back arched and the look in his forest green eyes as he pounded into him again, the way the smaller mans hands clung and dug into his back as they simultaneously climaxed. Shakily leaving the cleaning up for latter he flopped down on the bed pulling the pillow Harry had used and burying his head into it, and slowly drifting off into a fitful sleep.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

****

****

After Harry hit the cold hard floor, reality hit him and as the door slammed shut behind him he got up and ran, he didn't know how long he had run for all he knew was that his body ached and his lung burned and his eyes were tearing, as he leaned against a wall sinking to his knees.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

****

****

Draco was walking around the castle unable to sleep, both his mother and his father had died the night before. He didn't really feel sorry for them but they were still his parents and he loved them. He had changed sided secretly during his sixth year. He had never wanted to be a death eater and after his change of sided he had Harry had forged a friend ship, if only a small one.

Draco was walking down a seemingly deserted dark hall when he heard crying. Walking faster down the hall he lit his wand only to find no other then Harry Potter. Harry didn't seem to notice him. Bending down he slightly touched the slightly younger boys shoulder, causing him to look up, looking at Draco, Harry through his arms around the shocked blonde. The blonde tentatively hugged the dark haired boy to him murmuring southing words to the distressed boy.

Harry slowly clamed down surprised that even though they had formed a slight friend ship, he never expected Draco to comfort him. Draco slowly helped him stand up seeing as after last night and then running he was a little shaky. "Come on all take you to Remus." Draco said softly pulling the blanket more firmly around the smaller boy. Harry only nodded his thanks allowing him self to be led.

When they arrived at the werewolfs room they were stunned to have Charlie Weasly open the door. Completely ignoring the sleepy mans questioning look, Draco pulled Harry past him an sat on the love seat pulling Harry down closely beside him. "Go get Remus" Draco instructed Charlie who sleepily complied.

A few minutes passed before Remus came out looking extremely sleepy, at seeing Harry only raped in a blanket and had apparently been crying. "Harry what happened." Remus asked worriedly rushing over to the dark haired boy. Draco feeling he should leave went to get up, but as Harry's small feminine hand latched onto his sleeve, needing the comfort, he sat back down. Harry explained what happened crying once again. After hearing the explanation they were all quite pissed at Severus but at Harry making them promise not to do anything about it they could say nothing.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

****

****

A few weeks latter they got the shock of there lives at they found out that Harry was pregnant but once again at Harry's protest and making them promise they could say nothing. Draco and Harry forged a stronger friend ship as time went on, and the slow approached of leaving. Both Harry and Draco had gotten job offers in America, both had excepted and decided they would live together, seeing as Harry would need some help with having a baby and all.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

****

****

The last day came and Harry was looking forward to moving to America and rooming with Draco. He was at he train making his goodbyes when he saw Severus looking at him, with an unreadable expression. Walking over to him Harry was going to say something he even opened his mouth to say something but couldn't, luckily or unluckily from him however you look at it Severus spoke.

"Don't say it I don't want to hear it, it meant nothing." Severus hissed out very much like the when he woke up to fined Harry in his bed. Images filtered through Harry's mind as they were doing the same to Severus, but they brought tears to Harry's eyes. Severus couldn't stand the look in Harry's eyes so he turned leaving the teary boy, his insides tearing up as he knew he was to blame for that look.

"Come on Harry lets go." Draco said coming up behind him slinging an arm around the younger boys shoulder and leading him to the train, glaring behind him at his god fathers retreating back. 'Everything will be better once were out of here.' Draco thought, he was tired of seeing Harry depressed and hoping that moving along with having the baby would make him happier. 'Who know maybe he'll even meet someone knew' Draco thought smiling fondly at the younger boy.

* * *

**A/N:** That was like now how I was gona end it there was gona be so much more for this chapter but my hands hurt and I want a nape and I have to study, oh and did I mention my hands hurt. Any ways that hole Draco being there wasn't even supposed to happen but it did and I like the idea of them being friends so ha. Anyways pleas read and review!

Thank you HecateDeMort for the names


End file.
